The present invention relates generally to a card guide system, and in particular to a system for securing circuit cards in a card mounting enclosure.
In many applications, electronics mounted on circuit cards or embedded within circuit cards such as printed circuit boards are sensitive to movement, vibration, temperature and other external parameters.
Enclosures for mounting circuit cards and/or printed circuit boards are used for computer systems, telecommunications systems to include switching terminals, head end terminals, remote units, repeater housings and the like, and other systems that utilize a plurality of electronics. Problems that plague card-mounting enclosures include the build-up of heat within the enclosures, the effects of movement and vibration, electrical connectivity, and the like. In particular, a number of telecommunications systems house circuit cards that are sensitive to vibration. Vibration may lead to bit errors as well as noise on the phone lines. Current chassis do not provide these cards adequate protection against vibration. The cards are loose in the chassis and are allowed to move. Some computer chassis are designed to secure cards in place using mechanically employed devices such as spring devices within a channel. Manufacturing for mechanically employed restraint systems is expensive as well as time consuming. In addition, for some mechanical devices, parts are lost easily and the channels are difficult to repair when broken.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for techniques that reduce the effect of vibration on electrical systems.
The above mentioned problems with chassis of electrical systems that are susceptible to vibrations are addressed by embodiments of the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.
In one embodiment, a chassis is provided. The chassis includes a bottom frame portion having at least one set of card guide members. The at least one set of card guide members is adapted to receive a circuit card and secure the circuit card using tension. When the circuit card is received by the at least one set of card guide members the circuit card is bowed.
In another embodiment, a card guide system is provided. The card guide system comprises a chassis having a top and a bottom frame portion. The top and bottom frame portions each including a plurality of card guide members disposed thereon. The card guide members of the top frame portion are a mirror image of the card guide members of the bottom frame portion. In addition, the plurality of card guide members are adapted to receive a circuit card and secure the circuit card using tension, wherein when the circuit is received by the card guide members the circuit card is bowed.
In an alternate embodiment, a host digital terminal is provided. The host digital terminal includes a card mounting enclosure having a first side and a second opposing side. The first and second sides each having a plurality of sets of card guide members disposed thereon. The sets of card guide members of the first side each include a matching set of card guide members disposed on the second side. Matching sets of card guide members are adapted to receive a circuit card and secure the circuit card using tension. When the circuit card is received by matching sets of card guide members the circuit card is bowed. The host digital terminal further includes a plurality of circuit cards. Each of the plurality of circuit cards is secured by a matching set of card guide members.